The Snow Queen and The Nightmare King
by Rosepetal33
Summary: Jack meets Elsa when she is just 10 Years old. Now, 17 Years later, he returns as a guardian. But the sweet, little Elsa he once new, is now married and has a family.
1. Prologue

Jack had just been flying around, lying on his back, not really looking where he was going.

Until he smacked head first into a window. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and looked around.

He saw a fairly large town surrounding him. The window he had flown into was part of a castle. Curios, he looked inside. There, he saw a girl, maybe 10 years old, with light blonde hair sitting at a desk. She was reading a book. He looked at the title; 'trading history of Arendelle'. Well, that sounded dull. What was she doing all by herself, anyway? Kids were supposed to play and have fun!

He pushed the window open gently and lowered himself onto the ground. A cold breeze of winter air blew into the room, but the girl barely noticed. She turned to the next page of the book, sighing. "How long could the damn trading history be!?" She asked herself. "Oh, Elsa that is hardly proper language for a princess!" she mimicked in a deeper tone, scolding herself.

Jack chuckled at her antics and lightly jumped onto the edge of her desk. Her head snapped up and she shrieked. All the papers and books scattered to the ground as she tried to stand up.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, moving away from him.

He stared at her. "You…you can see me?"

Elsa clutched her book tightly and looked at him, fear in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding less angry and more scared.

Jack hopped off the desk and walked over to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, trying to calm her down.

She held up her book as a weapon. "Who are you!? And how did you get in my room?"

"Whoa, easy there." He gestured at the book. "Don't hit me, okay? My name is Jack Frost. I'm the winter spirit."

Her eyes widened. "You're real?" She whispered, lowering her book.

He grinned at her. "Yup, that I am. Not many people can see me. You're the first, actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"What?" She said, surprised.

"Prove that you are the winter spirit." She repeated.

Smirking, he created a snowball in his hand and showed it to her. She stared at him in amazement. "I'm not alone!" She squeaked excitedly.

"What do you mean, kiddo?" He asked her curiously.

Her excitement faded slightly. "I have powers, too." She placed a hand on her wall and small ice patters spread from it.

Jack laughed. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"No." She said, turning away from him. "It's a curse." She sank down against her wall. "Two years ago, I hurt my sister while we were playing. It was an accident, but she almost died. Because of me." She wiped angrily at the tears that threatened to fall. "Now I have to stay in my room, alone. Every day, my sister knocks at my door and asks me to play. But mama and papa said that I have to stay inside, otherwise something bad will happen."

Jack stared at her as he absorbed this information. Suddenly he felt angry. How could her parents keep her locked up, all by herself? No child should be isolated. An idea started to form in his head.

"Hey, how about you tell me your name first?" He said softly.

"I'm Elsa." She said, looking up at him.

"Well, Elsa. How would you like to have some fun?" He asked her, grinning mischievously. He held out a hand toward her.

She took it hesitantly. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight?" He asked her, as a pile of snowballs formed at his feet.

"But, I have to study!" She protested.

"So?" Jack grinned and threw a snowball at her. She blocked it with an ice wall. Slowly becoming more confident, she formed her own pile of snow and threw it at him. He yelped and fell down, laughing. Elsa started to relax and truly had fun for the first time in 2 years. The played in the snow all night; the sun was already starting to rise. Elsa yawned.

"Thank you, Jack…" She said, hugging him. "Will you come back?"

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "I promise!" He said, flying out the window.


	2. 17 Years later

Like so many times, Jack was letting the wind take him wherever it wanted. He was somewhere in the mountains. Just as he rounded a corner, he skidded to a halt. What was that? He stared up at a beautiful ice castle in front of him. He flew around it, stopping at a balcony.

"I wonder who lives here…" He said aloud, pushing the doors open.

He heard a voice drifting through the halls of the castle.

"Let it go, let it go…" Someone walked into the room he was standing in. It was a woman.

She was twirling on her feet, small bursts of ice coming out of her hands. "Can't hold it back anymore-" She stopped abruptly as she saw him.

Jack stared at her. He had only ever known one other person who had ice powers. But, surely Elsa was just a little girl with cute puffy cheeks and she was only half his size. This woman, she looked like a queen. She was gorgeous. Her dress was made purely of ice, with transparent sleeves, a slit at her right leg and a long cape. Her hair was in a messy French braid and it hung over her left shoulder.

But there was no mistaken. Not many people had cerulean eyes and ice powers.

"Elsa…?" He whispered.

She smirked. "Queen Elsa, actually. It's nice to see you too, Jack." She crossed her arms.

His face broke out into a grin. "Elsa! It's been ages! You're all grown up! And you're a queen? Wow, how time flies!" He chuckled. "So much has happened. I've become a guardian, Elsa! I am the winter guardian of fun" He grinned and played with a snowflake at his fingertips.

"You would love to meet my team! North and Bunny, Sandy and Tooth! We had to fight this one guy" He noticed how her expression changed when he said that. She looked worried and maybe slightly… angry?

"He is gone now, though." He said quickly, trying to reassure her. Her frown turned into a slight smirk. "Really?" She asked.

He was confused by her reaction. "People believe in me now, Elsa!" He said, trying to steer the conversation away from the fight.

Elsa smiled at his last words. "I'm happy for you Jack." Then she raised an eyebrow. "But I do recall someone promising to return."

Jacks smile faltered. "I was going to, I just… I'm so sorry! I guess I lost track of time, because of the whole guardian thing, and-"

"It's alright. I forgave you a long time ago." Elsa said. "It's been 17 years."

Jack looked shocked. "Years? 17?" He stuttered. Then something clicked. "You're 27?"

Elsa sighed. "Yeah. You missed quite a bit. My parents died when I was 18. Three years later, I froze my entire kingdom on my coronation, including my sister. I was able to thaw everything, but it wasn't easy." She said, shuddering as she recalled all those painful memories. Jack stared, stunned. Elsa gave him a half-smile. "Things got better after that. Anna and I became very close. She got married and she and Kristoff had twins. She is actually pregnant again." Elsa smiled. Anna would be driving Kristoff insane. She could just see it.

She brought her attention back to Jack. "I, uhm…" Elsa showed him her left hand. There was a silver ring with a blue and black diamond glittering on her ring finger. He gasped, making Elsa grin. "We met 6 years ago, about three months after my coronation. We got married 2 years later. We moved here, into our ice castle, after the wedding…"

Her words faded into the background as he stared at her ring. That black and blue diamond… he had a bad feeling about it. He wasn't sure what, but something didn't feel right. And somehow he felt out of place. He hadn't changed at all, whilst Elsa had moved on with her life. She was a Queen. And she was married!

"Jack! Are you listening?" Elsa asked him.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah…" He trailed off, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling inside of him.

Elsa smiled. He hadn't changed one bit. "Well, as I was saying, I have a daughter. He name is Katherine, or Katie. She is turning three next month." Right on cue, a little girl came bursting into the room.

"Momma!" She screamed, laughing. "Papa chasing me!" Elsa chuckled and picked her daughter up. She had a huge mop of curly black hair, the complete opposite of Elsa. And she was even paler than her mother. She was wearing a purple dress, also made of ice, and black slippers.

"And why is Papa chasing you?" Elsa asked her.

Katie pouted. "He said he tickle me if I don't eat vegetables!"

Elsa smiled. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

Jack was gaping at her. Elsa was a _mother_? She had a _daughter_? "Katie, will you say hello to our guest? His name is Jack Frost."

She looked up at him with piercing cobalt eyes. She waved energetically and said, "Hi! I like your hair!"

Elsa laughed softly, wiping some bit of food off her daughter's cheek. Jack managed to croak out a "Hi", still in shock.

Elsa glanced over at him. Just as she was about to say something, a man came walking into the room. Jack didn't know why, but he seemed familiar. He had slightly messy short black hair and he was very tall. He was wearing black pants and shoes and a white shrit that fitted him tightly. Jack couldn't decide if he had copper or silver eyes.

"Where is my little snowflake?" He said in a British accent. He walked toward his wife, not noticing Jack.

"Nooo!" Katie shrieked. "Momma! Papa don't tickle meee!"

The man laughed and scooped her into his arms. "You are too cute!" He said, kissing his daughters cheek. "Papa won't tickle you if you eat your vegetables, okay?" He reasoned with her.

"But, papa…" She mumbled into his shoulder.

He sighed. "You have to eat your vegetables to get beautiful and strong like your momma." He winked at Elsa, making her blush.

Katie nodded and waved her arms. Twirls of ice and black sand came out of her hands and formed a small, slightly deformed tiara on her head. "And then me be Queen?" She asked, pointing at her self-made crown.

He chuckled. "That's right, my princess."

Jack had become even paler than usual. _No_, he thought. _This cannot be happening_.

Elsa lightly touched her husband's shoulder. He looked at her, and Jack could see the love they shared. So it wasn't a trick. This was real.

"We have a guest." She said, pointing at Jack.

Pitch smiled and looked around, his eyes settling on Jack. He inhaled sharply. Elsa tensed. Pitch had told her about his battle with the guardians. But that was a different man. This man, here and now, was the man she loved. And he loved her. They had a family, they had a life together. They were happy.

Things had changed.

Pitch was no longer the nightmare King; He was the King of Arendelle.


	3. Family

Jack looked at Pitch. That was him, without a doubt. His skin was a more human shade, and he looked more solid, not like the creeping shadow Jack knew, but it was still him. Jack felt the anger raging inside of him. Elsa probably didn't even know who he was! How dare Pitch trick her? She had been misled.

"Elsa." Jack said through gritted teeth. "Get away from him."

Elsa frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Jack?" She asked, taking Pitch's hand in her own.

"He's dangerous!" Jack nearly shouted. "Do you even realize who that is!?"

Katie looked over at Jack fearfully. "Papa, why is he shouting?" She asked, clutching her father's shoulder.

Pitch tightened his grip on his daughter, glaring at Jack. "It's okay, Katie."

He gently squeezed Elsa's hand, looking down at her. "How about I put our little princess to bed? It is getting late."

Elsa nodded in agreement. She stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss. Jack stared, horrified. Then she turned to her daughter. "Goodnight, my little snowflake." She said, giving her a kiss on her forehead and caressing her cheek lightly.

"Goodnight, momma." Katie said, yawning slightly. She put her arms around Pitch's neck and leaned against his shoulder. They walked out of the room.

Jack was seething. "Elsa! Do you realize who that is? Do you know how many people he has terrorized!? Did he even tell you anything? He has tricked you, Elsa! Don't let his nightmares and illusions fool you! He is called the nightmare king for a reason! He is the definition of fear, he-"

"JACK." Elsa shouted, interrupting his rant. She glared at him, her eyes like icy pits. "Will. you. please. stop. insulting. my. husband." Her voice had a dangerous cutting edge to it.

Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but Elsa cut him off.

"I am well aware of who I married. His name is Pitch Black. He has powers over nightmares, and he is immortal. He did, admittedly, do bad things in his past. But there are in the past. He told me about your battle, and how he was trapped in his own worst nightmare for 9years. But he has changed, Jack. Whatever man you used to know, he is different today. He is a loving father and caring husband. He would lay down his life for me or Katherine, as would I."

He was absolutely flabbergasted. How could Elsa be so blind? Trying to remain calm, Jack started talking. "Elsa. Pitch cannot change. He asked me if we wanted to combine forces once. 'What goes together better than dark and cold' he asked me." His voice grew louder, he was yelling again. "Elsa, the only reason he married you is to join your powers. And now that you have a daughter who has both of your powers, he will just use her to wreak havoc and-"

Suddenly black sand erupted across the whole room. Jack jumped in surprise, but Elsa didn't even flinch. Pitch walked up behind her, shadows curling at his feet.

Jack's confidence faltered for a moment. "And…uh…

Pitch placed an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "Jack, I am aware that our encounter 14years ago makes you doubt this situation." Pitch looked at Elsa and smiled. "But things have changed. That is all I can say. You can either accept that or leave."

Jack tried to wrap his head around this. Elsa and Pitch had been married for 4 years. They had a child. And she loved him. He possibly loved her too, but no, Jack would not accept that. No. This was still Elsa and he didn't trust Pitch. He never would.

"No." He repeated aloud.

Elsa and Pitch both raised an eyebrow. "No?" They echoed.

Jack shook his head, determined. "If I can't make you see the truth, Elsa, then I'll just have to take you away."

Elsa chuckled softly. "Really, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple." Jack said, raising his staff. A breeze of ice flew toward Elsa and wrapped around her. Elsa dissolved it with a lazy flick of her wrist. Pitch did all he could not to laugh out loud. He and Elsa had fought before as training, and even though Pitch would never admit it, she was a lot more powerful than him. Jack was no match for her.

Jack looked at her, wide-eyed. How had she done that? He had used some of his most powerful magic. He also noticed that her magic wasn't pure ice. There were black shadows creeping in it.

Elsa was glaring at him. "Don't you realize, Jack? I might have forgiven you, but that doesn't give you the right to just take me away from my life. I have a daughter! A kingdom! A husband! Did you seriously think you could just take me away, because you think the man I married is evil!?"

He was still staring at the spot where her magic had been. "Elsa, what is wrong with your powers? I know I didn't imagine those shadows!"

Elsa sighed. "That isn't important right now! Weren't you listening?"

"Like hell it isn't important! What was that, Elsa?" He shouted.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Will you please keep your voice down? My daughter is trying to sleep."

"Only if you tell me." He countered.

"Fine." She snapped. "I died giving birth to Katherine. Pitch brought me back with his powers. That made me immortal and altered my ice powers slightly." She melted one of her sleeves, to reveal swirls of black and dark blue snowflakes that traveled up her arm. "It left these markings on my arm, but I rather like it actually." She said, forming a new sleeve to cover her arm again.

Jack stared at her, shocked. "You died?" He whispered.

"Jack, that was 3 years ago." She looked at him wearily. "Right now, I want you to leave. You insulted my family and threatened to take me away from the people I love. I might have forgiven your years of absence, but that, I cannot forgive. I'm sorry. Please just leave." She said, turning away from him.

"No, Elsa, please-" Jack reached out toward her.

"I said LEAVE!" She screamed, black and blue jagged icicles sprouting from the space surrounding her and Pitch.

Jack took a step backward. And another, until he was running like his life depended on it. He jumped and let the wind carry him, wiping away the tears that had already started to freeze. He looked back, and he saw Elsa and Pitch in a tight embrace, standing amidst the sharp icicles.

"I'm sorry, love." Pitch mumbled into her hair.

Elsa looked up at him. "Don't be." She said. "We both knew we were bound to meet him again someday. Maybe not so soon, and I wish it hadn't ended like that, but still. It's done."

He ran his hands through her hair, tugging her braid open. She relaxed against him, enjoying the feeling. "I love you." She said, closing her eyes.

He smiled, hooked one finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his, her eyes fluttering open. "I love you too." He said.

She leaned forward, a soft smile on her face, and they kissed.


End file.
